


Daysleeper

by robinlightwood117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoptive family, Aftermath of Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Insomnia, Longest thing I've written, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Outcasts vs. Jocks, References to Depression, References to Panic Disorder, Violence, sorta?, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/robinlightwood117
Summary: Levi gets beat up by some hateful jocks at school.Dawn helps him in the aftermath of the attack.Warning; read the tags, please
Relationships: Levi Wilde(OC)/Dawn Normandy(OC)
Comments: 1





	Daysleeper

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags to see whats up with this story.  
> -RL  
> hope you enjoy! =)

From the mist of bitter crushing shadow lives the whispered language of music frantically crying out for me to listen. Damn, I am deep. I thought. Whoa someone could use this right now.  
I guess that’s me, but I already know that yet hasn’t saved me yet. I should talk to my counselor about that, well lets put it on the list under everything else. I thought. Well, it’s 6 now let’s get ready for school.  
So I went to school and tried to keep the ball rolling  
I take the bus, so I tend to keep my headphones on at pretty close to the Highest volume because of all of the popular kids who take the bus blast the popular music of 2020. If you ask me that is complete shit. I prefer to listen to “older” music that’s from decades that I did not live through. So the 80s and 90s mostly. My favorite band is called R.E.M. They are amazing. And they always say in their music what I can’t say out loud. Which is a lot? I guess?

So by the time the bus rolled to a halt at school. I was ready for a shit show of a day. So as I walked I took my headphones off. And walked towards the entrance into Hell.  
As I was walking I noticed how glum school is. From the beige walls to the grey lockers and even to the people and if you look close enough you will notice all of the different social groups of people. One of them being the jocks. (i will want to avoid them) but as I turned to take another route one of them tried to throw some kind of ball at me. I quickly dodged it and when i did i shot them all “the finger” if you know what I mean.  
When I entered my first “class” which is a whole hour of nothing, Homeroom. Ugh.  
Then I heard someone try to talk to me,  
It was my best friend Dawn, 

“What’s up?”  
“Nothing just the usual,” I say.  
“How is life today?”  
“Not the best, but I guess that’s normal for me. You?”  
“Im good just exhausted as always. You know?”  
“Ya, I feel you, man. I said, 

Then I heard someone in the background. So I turned around to see who was talking.

Hey you! Hey faggot…… hey listen to me!  
So I made eye contact with who was talking, it was the jocks. Ugh, not this again.  
Then I heard dawn say  
Get out of here asshole. You have no business talking to us  
He walked up to me again completely ignoring Dawn and said  
Hey anyone in there you hoo.  
Waving his hand in front of my face.  
Hey asshole, where did you learn that gesture? Where are your real parents? Probably too drugged out to even know their own name. Ha, how about that?  
he kept getting too close to me. So I pushed him back,  
So you wanna start a fight fag. Wow, you really think you can beat me up? 

He then tried to punch me do I ducked out of the way, he narrowly missed my head.  
When I stood up he swung again hitting my eye and then a few seconds later my cheek. It was enough to force me to plummet me to the ground. While I was on the ground I heard Dawn yell at him so I turned my head and watched him try and tried to hit him but did not succeed. As a reward, he also got hit in the face. While dawn was busy fighting one of the jocks, then I guess someone walked over and kicked me in the head, Hard. All I felt was blinding pain and then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a bright room. I immediately noticed the excruciating pain of my pounding head and from my upper body. I opened my eyes to see if I was alone.then I noticed Dawn was sitting on the edge of the bed reading some sheet music. He seemed tense...  
Hey, I said softly.  
Hey Levi, how are you feeling? He sed.  
awful. How bad is it? I asked  
The doctor said that you have a bruised rib and a mild concussion from that kid kicking you in the head and torso.  
Great…...  
How are you? I asked  
Well, nothing compared to you. I just have a busted lip and a few bruises. But that's all.  
Oh, I wanted to let you know your foster parents are on the way here.  
How long was I out?  
About 3 hours. Most of it was spent in the nurse's office though. You only were moved here because the nurse suspected a bruised rib which you do have.  
Suddenly the nurse opened the door and warmly took my vitals and gave me some pain killers. And left.

After she left Dawn seemed uneasy. Something was off about the way he sat, was he hurt? No, he said he was fine. Now the longer the silence lasted he seemed to be even more upset….  
What's wrong? I asked.  
I just don't like seeing you hurt when I could have prevented it. I could have hit that guy before he hurt you even more but I didn't see him. It's so infuriating. By being more aware

No don’t you do that? You can't blame yourself for someone else's actions that you had nothing to do with. 

But he just kept on staring at his music.at the floor. As if he was about to break down in either rage or tears, but I couldn’t tell which. 

Come here. I said gesturing for him to come closer.  
He came to the right side of the bed I scooted over so he could sit with me.  
When I hugged him, he immediately relaxed. I wonder why?  
Hey, why were you so upset?  
Because you were in pain and I hate to see you hurt. (his voice quivering slightly)  
I hugged him a bit tighter. Then I felt tears drop on my shoulder. So I rubbed his arm in an effort to try to comfort him.  
Hey, you ok to go home now? I heard someone say  
I looked up to see my “foster” parents and my “foster” sister. (they really are more like my real family)  
I already chatted with the doctors and they said that you are ok to go home if you feel up to it?  
Ya. I sed  
Are you sure? looks like those kids really beat you up bad?  
Ya, I am sure I just have to take it easy for the next few weeks. Hey, do you want to stay over Dawn? I asked  
I will so that I can keep you company but I will ask my parents.  
And with that, we made our way out of the hospital towards home.  
Once dawn got the ok from his parents we drove home. Once we got home I went up to my room slowly. But once I got there I rummaged in my drawer for some clean PJs went into the bathroom. and locked the door and took a quick bath.  
After I got out I heard Dawn knocking at the bathroom door.  
Hey, do you need to wash your hair? Because I can wash it for you in the sink. If you want?  
Why not, it hurts to move my arms up anyway. I thought.  
Shure. Let me get changed. Help yourself to some clean clothes. I called.  
After we both changed. he stepped in to put my desk chair in front of the sink so he could wash my hair. After he was done with that. he then towel dried it softly until it wasn’t soaking wet anymore. Then we sat in my bed for a while. He was playing a game on his phone while I was drawing on top of my lap desk.  
Once he finished his game.  
I asked hey what movie do you want to watch?  
How about the breakfast club? he said  
You got it.  
And there we sat watching the movie until we both fell asleep. It was then I realized I would have a pretty fucked up life if I did not have him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“ About one month later”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, where are we going, dawn asked while buckling up.  
To blow off some steam. Come on it's Friday and curfew isn’t till 10:00. And it's 4:00 now so trust me we have plenty of time.  
ok. but you didn’t answer my question. He said playfully.  
Well then, you will find out.  
He rolled his eyes. And plugged in his phone to the car speakers. He chose the song Daysleeper by R.E.M which is my favorite song. So I laughed and started singing. To the words of the song.  
As we rolled up Dawn said.  
Oh my god, you took us to the beach. Dawn sed.  
I know... it is my favorite place to come when I need to chill and gather my brain up. And it’s my favorite place to run  
Right, I knew that. I come here on the weekends with my family in the summertime  
As we where walking dawn asked  
Hey, just a question, how is your mental health these days? Dawn asked  
Your parents told me what happened to your biological parents.  
Ya, I'm mostly ok I just still get panic attacks about it sometimes.  
Hey, I know that isn’t fun, but it is reality sometimes. Just remember that I am always a call or text away if you need me.  
I do, but sometimes but I feel like I burden you with my crap too much  
No, we support each other that’s not a burden. And that’s the end of my speech. Dawn said  
Ok. hey, do you want to go for a walk along the beach? I said

A little while later we sat down and watched the waves glisten in the afternoon sun.  
I looked over at dawn and he was just so beautiful in the sunlight, the way his eyes shined in the sun. It only made me want to do one thing.  
So I abruptly got up and ran toward the car to get a pencil and my sketch pad.  
When I got back Dawn asked, hey what are you gonna draw now?  
If it’s ok I was thinking...you? I said it sort of awkwardly.  
Sure. he said do you want me to pose?  
Just look out at the sea? I suggested.  
Ok, am I allowed to talk?  
Of course. (i smiled)  
So there we sat talking while I was drawing him soaking up the afternoon air.  
Until suddenly I felt his finger under my chin so I looked up.  
What? I sed  
He smiled and said nothing. I just missed your eyes.  
What’s that supposed to mean? I said,  
Whatever you want it to.  
Well, I’d say that yours are more fantastic than mine.  
Thanks, hey how's the drawing coming?  
I'm actually ……….. done.  
Ooh, let me see. I handed him the sketch pad and awaited his reaction. 

Do you like it? I asked  
Ya but only I don’t ever look this good. He said  
I blushed a little and glanced down to the sand then back up at him.  
You can keep it if you want? I sed  
No, you drew it you should keep it…...

Hey, it’s getting late we should head back. I sed  
Can we go to your house? he asked  
Shure.  
Do you wanna know something?  
Shure. I said  
You are the nerdiest and outstanding person I've ever known.  
Thanks? I said  
Well, you are there is no changing that. No matter who says so. And you are also brave enough to be yourself in the face of hate. 

Ok. but to be fair you are too by the way.  
Thanks…. Hey, what song do you want to hear next? He asked  
You pick this time. Something you like.  
How about U2?  
Shure. I said,  
When we got back to the car we jammed to U2’s beautiful day all the way home. And we even agreed to talk to my sister about going to a movie on Saturday. But all I could think about was how appreciative of Dawn I am. What can I say he is the light in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments and kudos are apreshated and welcomed.  
> also if ya'll have an cool ideas that you want me to do, i will try to make it happen.  
> -RL


End file.
